Pequena volta em Paris
by CatchingStar
Summary: As halliwell recebem um pedido de socorro de uma bruxa de Paris que está correndo perigo. Atraves de um feitiço elas vão a paris, ano de 1747 para salvar a moça, mas terão que fazer isso sem contar com seus poderes.


**Título:** uma pequena volta em Paris

**Sinopse:** As halliwell recebem um pedido de socorro de uma bruxa de Parus que está correndo perigo. Atraves de um feitiço elas vão a paris, ano de 1747 para salvar a moça, mas terão que fazer isso sem contar com seus poderes.

**Disclaimer:** os personagens de charmed não me pertencem.

* * *

Já era Domingo, um dia maravilhoso para relaxar ou então, fazer faxina. As irmãs Halliwell não arrumavam a casa a mais de uma semana. Esta semana que passara fora bastante puxada para todas elas, não havia tempo para fazer outra coisa a não ser trabalhar e dormir, até para Phoebe que só atendia o telefone.

As três irmãs neste dia, combinaram de fazer uma faxina na casa inteira, se ela ficasse mais uma semana daquele jeito ninguém moraria nem entraria nela, estava definitivamente um caos. Piper ficou com a parte de baixo da casa, ou seja, a cozinha, a sal de estar e jantar e a varanda, enquanto Phoebe ficou com o primeiro andar menos o quarto de Prue e a irmã mais velha ficou com seu quarto, a escada e o sótão.

Na parte da manhã cada uma fez um parte das tarefas. Então ao acabarem, se encontraram na sala e saíram para almoçar, almoçar em casa estava fora de cogitação. A irmã mais velha levou as outras duas a um restaurante francês, um dos melhores restaurantes franceses da cidade. A comida estava ótima, tudo estava maravilhoso, Piper até aproveitou e pediu algumas orientações ao chef do restaurante.

A tarde, depois de um tempo de descanso, as irmãs continuaram a faxina. Para Prue só faltava o sótão, para Piper a cozinha e para Phoebe o banheiro. O sótão estava realmente bagunçado, tinha coisa em tudo quanto era lado, quase não havia passagem. A irmã mais velha tinha combinado que não usaria seus poderes, mas ela realmente necessitou. Se ela não o utilizasse provavelmente acabaria de arrumar tudo na noite do dia seguinte.

No meio de sua faxina Prue encontrou em cima do livro das trevas, um envelope. A irmã mais velha achou muito estranho, pois nunca vira um envelope como aquele. Dentro do envelope havia uma carta endereçada a qualquer bruxa, Prue passou os olhos na carta e quando terminou, gritou para as irmãs que estavam na cozinha. Piper e Phoebe subiram rapidamente até o sótão e Prue mostrou lhe a carta. Phoebe pegou a carta e leu em voz alta. Nela dizia:

"Por favor me ajude

Aqui em meu país está acontecendo uma tragédia, milhares de bruxos (as) estão sendo queimadas ou tendo suas cabeças cortadas por ordem de um Bruxo maior.

Este bruxo após acabar com suas vítimas rouba seus poderes. Por sorte a maioria dos poderes são iguais.

Sou uma das últimas bruxas que ainda vivem, Por favor venham me ajudar.

Assinado, Margot."

Phoebe após terminar de ler, olhou para Prue e depois para Piper e perguntou:

- O que nós vamos fazer? precisamos ajuda-la.

- Nos teremos de ir até ela, disse Prue.

- Mas como? perguntou Piper.

- Deve Ter algo no livro que possa nos ajudar, comentou a irmã mais velha.

As três se reuniram em volta do pedestal, onde o livro foi ´r colocado e Prue começou a virar as páginas. Todas elas leram quase todos os feitiços contidos no livro a procura de algo que as ajudasse. Por sorte elas acharam algo. No livro havia um feitiço que as levaria a quem as chamara. Para a cidade de Paris, ano de 1747 elas foram levadas, Phoebe para prevenir copiou o feitiço que as fazia voltar para casa, ela não tinha certeza se ao matar o bruxo elas seriam trazidas de volta.

A viagem até a França em 1747 foi bastante rápida, em aproximadamente 15 minutos elas chegaram ao seu destino. A primeira coisa a se fazer foi arranjar um lugar para passar as noites e em seguida encontrar Margot. Piper virou para as irmãs e um pouco surpresa disse:

- Não há endereço no envelope, como vamos achá-la?

Phoebe antes de responder foi até um moço que passava pela rua e fingindo não saber de nada, perguntou o que estava acontecendo. O moço achou estranho a moça não saber de nada, mas explicou tudo em poucas palavras. Então depois de ouvir a história já conhecida perguntou onde elas poderiam encontrar estas bruxas. O moço arregalou os olhos e disse que não sabia e que elas deveriam esquecer isso. Depois que o homem se distanciou Piper perguntou:

- Mas e agora?

- Com licença - disse Prue a uma senhora - onde fica a praça principal da cidade?

- Daqui a 3 quarteirões você vai encontrar uma praça que fica em frente a uma catedral. Se eu fosse vocês não ia até lá.

- Por que você perguntou isso?! exclamou as duas irmãs.

Prue olhou para as irmãs, mas não respondeu, apenas saiu andando na direção que a senhora lhe dera. Piper e Phoebe se olharam, estranhando o situação, mas como a irmã já estava se distanciando, elas correram e a seguiram.

Ao chegarem na praça, encontraram uma multidão de gente em volta de algo gritando. Infelizmente as três não entenderam nada do que estava se falando, elas não entendiam nada de francês. Por sorte as duas pessoas que elas conversaram sabiam falar inglês, e isso elas manjavam. As irmãs foram se aproximando das pessoas e indo em direção ao centro, onde alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

Ao se aproximarem viram uma cena bastante cruel, acabara de ocorrer um decapitação. Prue tentou se aproximar do corpo , mas foi barrada por um dos guardas que ali estavam, a moça tentou usar se poder e Piper também, mas não funcionou. Quando elas finalmente se viram longe dos guardas e das pessoas Prue falou:

- Nós não poderemos ter a ajuda de nossos poderes para salvar Margot e as outras que ainda restam, pois eles aqui não funcionam.

- Eu tive uma idéia - disse Phoebe - nós o mataremos assim.

A irmã mais nova apontou o dedo para um cartaz que estava preso no poste onde estava escrito: "aulas de luta com espadas, professor Josh". Piper olhou para a irmã mais nova mostrando que achara essa idéia uma loucura, mas vendo que era a única opção para as Halliwell.

As três irmãs se inscreveram para fazer aula, mas antes foram atrás da bruxa que as trouxera para Paris. A prisão da cidade estava cheia, Phoebe e Piper ficaram encarregadas de distrair os guardas enquanto Prue ia procurar Margot. Ao entrar no corredor Prue falou o nome da moça. Margot ouviu uma voz e apareceu nas grades. Prue se aproximou e perguntou:

- Você é Margot? Foi você que mandou essa carta? perguntou Prue mostrando o envelope.

- Graças a Deus alguém recebeu. Quem é você?

- Meu nome é Prue Halliwell. Eu e minhas irmãs viemos salvá-la. Por que você não usa seu poder para sair daí?

- Eu não posso - disse a moça - as grades estão enfeitiçadas, nenhuma bruxa conseguira sair a não ser que o guarda a abra.

- Eu volto já - disse Prue.

A irmã mais velha foi até as irmãs, uma a uma e contou o pequeno problema das grades. Os olhos da irmã mais nova brilharam e ela entrou em ação. Com todo seu charme ela tirou as chaves do guarda e entregou a Piper, que deu a Prue. Então a moça voltou até a sela de Margot e a abriu.

Quando Phoebe e Piper viram que Prue já havia saído com a bruxa, se despediram dos dois guardas e foram embora. No momento em que elas saíram um homem entrou na prisão. O homem ao ver que a bruxa havia fugido foi tirar satisfações com o guardas. O guarda tentou explicar mais o homem ficara tão nervoso, que o matou com uma de suas bolas elétricas.

As irmãs levaram a bruxa ao local que encontraram para dormir e por lá ficaram conversando. Margot tinha várias perguntas a fazer. Piper e Phoebe responderam a todas as perguntas, esclareceram as duvidas e contaram que seus poderes não funcionavam. A bruxa achou estranho e perguntou como elas poderiam salvá-la então. Foi então que Prue falou, depois de muito tempo quieta:

- Você terá que ficar escondida aqui enquanto a gente resolve seu problema.

- Como vocês irão mata-lo sem seus poderes? - insistiu Margot.

- Nós temos um solução - respondeu Phoebe.

- Pode confiar em nós - disse Piper.

Depois dessa grande e chata conversa, na visão de Prue, todas foram descansar. Prue quando percebeu que todos já haviam realmente dormido foi dar um passeio, ela não conseguia dormir, só pensava em como salvar Margot. Por sorte ela voltou antes de amanhecer assim ninguém desconfiaria de algo.

Na manhã seguinte as Halliwell deixaram a bruxa no quarto com comida e foram se preparar para lutar com o bruxo malvado. A primeira aula de luta com espadas foi ótima, as irmãs haviam falado a Josh que deveriam aprender tudo o mais rápido possível e foi isso que aconteceu. O professor ensinou como carregar uma espada e movimenta-la, os primeiros movimentos, como se concentrar e relaxar. As irmãs Halliwell pegaram o macete muito rápido, principalmente Prue.

No almoço, após o fim da aula, elas voltaram ao quarto e comeram com Margot. Depois de comer Margot foi mostrar as três um pouco mais da cidade, mas é claro, que ela só saiu disfarçada. Piper aproveitou a oportunidade e pediu que a moça a mostrasse alguns bom chefs que ali trabalhavam. Enquanto a irmã do meio aprendia algumas boas comidas francesas na companhia de Margot, Prue e Phoebe ficavam conversando do lado de fora, elas até foram dar uma voltinha.

Depois desse passeio maravilhoso, para algumas das Halliwell elas deixaram a bruxa e foram para mais uma aula de luta com espadas. A aula durou aproximadamente 3 horas, todas as três já estavam, bastante acostumadas a segurar uma espada e movimentá-la de forma correta., rápida e leve.

Piper e Phoebe quando a aula terminou saíram. Já Prue ficou mais algumas horinhas. A moça queria aprender como prever o movimentos dos seus oponentes sem olhar. O rapaz deu-lhe alguns conselhos e colocou estes conselhos na prática. Prue em poucos minutos que conseguira fechar os olhos, se concentrar, relaxar e perceber alguns movimentos, mas ela sentiu que ainda precisaria praticar, só para Ter certeza que isso não daria errado.

Quando a moça finalmente terminou o que fazia, às 8 horas, foi ao encontro de suas irmãs. Piper, Phoebe e Margot estavam conversando e dando risadas quando Prue chegou, Piper olhou para ela e perguntou:

- Onde você estava?

- Com Josh.

Prue achou melhor não ficar conversando com elas e resolveu treinar mais um pouco. Ela disse as irmãs que ia se deitarem vez disso ficou treinando o que fizera com Josh sem as irmãs. Phoebe foi até onde ela dormia, a moça dormia atrás de um parede ainda dentro do quarto, e quase foi atacada, Phoebe olhou para a irmã e perguntou:

- O que você está fazendo?

- Treinando.

- Por que você não deixa isso de lado e vem conversar.

- Eu não posso.

A irmã mais nova a deixou sozinha e voltou para junto de Piper e Margot. Piper perguntou o que fora e a irmã explicou o que Prue estava fazendo. As três se entreolharam, mas não abriram a boca. Foi então que Margot perguntou o por que dela estar fazendo isso, as irmãs se olharam, mas resolveram não falar nada. Depois de comerem alguma coisa elas foram se deitar.

No dia seguinte todas acordaram cedo e foram tomar café num barzinho perto de onde elas dormiram. O tempo em Paris não estava bom, o humor das quatro também. Tudo parecia indicar que seria neste dia a grande luta entre as Halliwell e o bruxo malvado. Era hoje que todo sofrimento das bruxas terminariam. Piper argumentou contra a luta, mas Prue não queria esperar mais.

As três irmãs foram para sua última aula de luta com espadas. Josh ensinou as últimas lições que faltavam, mas não gostou de saber que elas não voltariam mais, elas eram ótimas pessoas e grandes alunas.

Na parte da tarde elas foram atrás do bruxo, elas precisavam conhecer um pouco mais dele antes de lutar com ele. Margot contou várias coisa sobre ele, coisas que não deixaram as irmãs muito contentes. A bruxa disfarçada, foi até a delegacia e a praça para ver se o encontravam. Por sorte Margot o mostrou de longe, o que deixou Prue e Phoebe realmente felizes.

As irmãs se aproximaram para ver um pouco mais de perto o bruxo, que ao vê-las foi se aproximando, alguma coisa chamara sua atenção nas quatro jovens, talvez sua beleza. O bruxo, conforme a conversa se prolongava, reparou nos olhos de Prue, uma força bastante grande, algo que ele não soube identificar. Depois de minutos conversando Prue se despediu e saiu com as outras moças.

As irmãs mais novas nunca viram Prue da forma como ela estava, com cara amarrada, um olhar amedrontador e muito impaciente, mas ao mesmo tempo bastante confiante. Piper ficou preocupada, mas Phoebe conseguiu acalma-la, dizendo que isso tudo passaria quando o bruxo fosse destruído, mas no fundo Phoebe também ficou preocupada.

A noite chegou e o céu ficou com nuvem carregadas, as três saíram e ficaram andando pelas ruas de Paris, só esperando o bruxo aparecer e mostrar seu poder. E não demorou para que isso ocorresse. O bruxo levou uma das bruxas que restaram para a praça em frente da Catedral e a matou. Prue, Piper, Phoebe e Margot observaram tudo de longe, infelizmente elas não poderiam atrapalhar, pois assim Margot seria descoberta e teria o mesmo fim.

Depois que o show terminou e todo mundo voltou para suas casa deixando apenas o bruxo as irmãs e Margot se aproximaram. O bruxo olhou para elas e perguntou quem era a Quarta mulher, que não fora ainda apresentada, Margot tirou o capuz que a cobria e olhou nos olhos do homem, o bruxo não ficou nem um pouco surpreso com essa revelação, ele já desconfiara delas.

Prue olhou profundamente nos olhos do bruxo e disse:

- Se você a quiser, terá de passar por cima da gente.

- Isso vai ser fácil - disse ele.

- É o que nós vamos ver - completou Phoebe.

As três irmãs ergueram suas espadas e se preparam para começar o combate. O bruxo fez surgir sua própria espada e começou a ataca-las. A primeira a se oferecer para lutar com ele foi Phoebe, os dois lutaram por alguns minutos até que o bruxo a paralisou. A Segunda a tentar destruí-lo foi Piper , mas sua luta demorou menos que a primeira. Agora só faltava Prue, o bruxo então pensou "essa será mole", mas infelizmente ele se enganou.

Eles lutaram por várias horas com a espada, mas chegou um hora que o bruxo ficou bastante irritado e começou a usar outros de seus poderes, ele sabia que não seria legal paralizá-la. Sua primeira escolha foi as bolas de fogo, todas essas passaram raspando por Prue. Então ele tentou com as elétricas, que também não acertaram seu alvo.

A irmã mais velha achou que não haviam outros poderes para serem usados, mas estava errada, o bruxo ainda tinha duas opções, mover objetos que não iria funcionar, mas valia tentar; e o de se multiplicar. O bruxo então resolveu utilizar o de mover coisas, ele queria deixar o melhor por último, o que deixou Prue muito mais feliz. Prue não via a hora de usar os truques ensinados por Josh, mesmo sabendo que seria realmente perigoso.

Quando o bruxo começou a ficar mais furioso do que estava e mais impaciente ainda, ele se multiplicou e fez uma roda em volta da moça. Piper, Phoebe e Margot que viam tudo, se assustaram, pediram que a irmã saísse daí, mas Prue respondeu que não sairia. Margot até tentou ajudar Prue, soltando suas irmãs, mas foi inútil, quando ela ia se aproximar do bruxo Prue gritou:

- Não se aproxime!

Agora era a hora para Prue se concentrar. A moça fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e se concentrou em achar o bruxo certo. Prue precisava encontrar o bruxo certo, ou melhor, o verdadeiro. O bruxo não entendeu a reação da moça, mas continuou em frente com a luta.

O malvado e seus companheiros idênticos se aprontaram para atacar com a espada. Apenas o verdadeiro atacaria a moça. Prue apenas ficou parada esperando o movimento do bruxo e não demorou muito. Foi então que Prue num rápido e decisivo movimento enfiou a espada no meio do bruxo.

No momento em que ela cravou a espada, seus companheiros desapareceram e Piper e Phoebe desparalizaram. Margot aproveitou que Prue o feriu e fez sua parte, a bruxa ficara encarregada de mandar o bruxo para fora da França e de todo mundo, já que as Halliwell não tinham seus poderes. Foi muito fácil acabar com ele, pois enquanto elas lutavam, Margot preparava o feitiço para mata-lo de uma vez, foi só ela falar que o bruxo explodiu.

Depois que elas mataram o bruxo, foram libertar as outras bruxas restante, e no caminho Prue explicou como conseguira fazer aquilo. Depois de libertarem as bruxas e devolverem seus poderes elas se reuniram no quarto e foram se preparar para voltar para casa. Todas as bruxas se reuniram no local onde elas dormiram e agradeceram as Halliwell por salva-las e é claro, se despediram das jovens bruxas. O feitiço que Phoebe copiara fora muito útil, pois assim elas puderam voltar para São Francisco, ano de 1998.

Quando as irmãs apareceram no sótão, ficaram realmente felizes por estarem em casa novamente e por que tudo acabou bem. As irmãs repararam que elas estavam continuando a viver sua vida um pouco antes de encontrarem o envelope, ou seja, o tempo não passara na cidade de São Francisco, o sótão estava ainda bagunçado e o envelope acabara de aparecer em cima do livro das trevas.

Phoebe ajudou a irmã mais velha a terminar a faxina do sótão enquanto Piper terminava de guardar algumas louças que faltavam. Depois que terminaram a faxina, elas puderam sentar na sala e relaxar. Elas não sabiam dizer o que fora mais cansativo, o trabalho da semana inteira ou a faxina do casarão Halliwell.


End file.
